


Divine Thirst🍷💦 (A Hades!Dionysus Fic)

by DionysusWineLord



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple play (Male recieving), Oral Sex, Wine play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusWineLord/pseuds/DionysusWineLord
Summary: You're at one of Dionysus' parties and Dionysus is in the mood for a little fun.😉
Relationships: Dionysus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Divine Thirst🍷💦 (A Hades!Dionysus Fic)

“Heeey (Y/N)!”

Over the din of the satyrs’ music, I heard Dionysus’ familiar voice. I looked up from my drink and grinned as the god settled on the pile of cushions and satin pillows opposite of me. His wine-blushed cheeks gave his handsome face an ethereal glow, highlighting his godly beauty. In the light of the many torches around the place danced upon his rich mocha skin, drawing my attention to his form. He was well built, strong and thick. His broad chest rose and fell with every breath he took, his pectorals barely even covered by his revealing chiton. Speaking of his garments, the dark lavender one he had dawned seemed shorter than usual, the hem doing absolutely nothing to hide his thick thighs and the gold bands that adorned them. My eyes drifted to his arms. Strong and well defined, made for embracing or ripping a man apart. Brute strength hidden behind a laid-back personality and a lover’s soul. As my eyes wandered to his noble face, I realized he was staring back at me with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. “You're staring again, sweetheart.” he sing-songed before raising his chalice to his lips and taking a sip. Well, more like a heart draught from his overflowing chalice that never ran out no matter how much someone indulged. 

A little drop of blood-red wine dripped from the chalice and rolled down his chin, leaving a small trail against his dark skin in its wake. I reached over and, with the carefulness of a thief, gingerly wiped it off with my thumb, my touch ghosting over his skin. When I retracted my hand, I licked the stickiness off my thumb, humming with content as the flavor of the wine hit my tongue. “Hmmm...sweeter than I expected,” I remarked, looking at the god. 

“It's one of the special wines that I made myself.” he chuckled. “My wines seem to be a favorite back at my father’s palace.”

As he spoke, I became aware of how parched I was. One drawback about Dionysus’ wine, it leaves you lusting for more. My own empty chalice laid beside me in a sorry state and a pout made its way onto my face. “Blood and darkness, that’s just great.” I huffed. 

“What is it?” he asked, noting my displeasure. 

I picked up my chalice and tipped it over to show him that it was devoid of drink. He smiled, a sweet sight to behold. “Oh honey,” he purred, “Lemme assist with that.” With a devious grin, his eyes glittered with mischief as he tipped his own chalice over...and poured a stream’s worth of wine over himself. He made a show of it too. He laid back, stretching like a panther, exhibiting his body, showing off. He flipped his long violet hair over his shoulder, letting it hang behind him. 

The wine washed over his form, drenching his chiton, bathing himself in the succulent drink. With a groan, he stopped the outpour and carefully placed his beloved chalice beside him. He placed his hands behind his head in a lazy manner and nodded to me, beckoning me closer. “You look positively thirsty, dear thing. C’mere and let me quench it.” his words came out in a deep purr, his other aspect of godliness shining through. God of Desire and Pleasure.

Practically drooling at his display, I obliged. On my hands and knees, I crawled closer, his eyes never leaving me. His tongue peeked through his wine moistened lips, licking them with raw anticipation. 

But before anything could happen to slake our growing passion...a nymph rushed over.

“Lord Dionysus!”

Dionysus’ eyes widened, shocked out of his thoughts and his head swiveled to see who had called his name. 

The magenta-haired nymph scurried over to us with an expression of urgency on her face.

“You okay, Misty?” the god asked as she skidded to a halt.

“ It’s Zagreus! He needs your assistance!”

Dionysus instantly rose to his feet, wine cascading down his thighs and calves, pooling around his sandaled feet. 

‘Should’ve taken those off.’ I thought to myself as I eyed his soaked gold sandals. 

“ I’ll be right there, kiddo! You go tell him I’ll be right there.” He said, wringing his long hair out, more wine dripped onto the ground.

The nymph, Misty, gave him a small bow and dashed away towards the scrying room where she had come from. 

Dionysus turned to me. “I am soooo sorry ‘bout this, babe. I’ll make this quick, I promise.” he pointed to me. “Go wait in my chambers, I’m not done with you yet.” With a wink and a charming smile, he turned back around and followed the nymph. 

I bit my lip as I watched him leave, noticing how his soaked clothing clung to his ass and thighs. ‘Olympus above, that’s what I call a god.’ my thoughts leered.

Once he turned the corner, vanishing from my sight, I got up and ventured to his chambers.

. I wandered the halls for a bit, my mind filled with images of the wine god. With a lust tipsy smile, I hummed along with the music I could still hear playing. Elated with excitement and no small amount of love, I soon found myself dancing. The gold tiles were cold beneath my feet as I waltzed down the lit corridors. I could feel my heart flutter as I thought of my lover. His demeanor, his heart, his very godly being. He was my lord and savior, one who loved me even more fiercely than I loved him. A god’s love is more powerful than any love a man could muster. Purer, more sincere, more meaningful. 

A peal of blissful laughter of pure joy left my lips, filling my soul with ecstasy. 

“ I thought I told you to wait for me in my room?” 

His deep voice echoed in the hall making my heart leap. I spun around just in time for him to crash his lips against mine. It was gentle, but there was a hunger behind his gesture. A raw impulse held back but immense self-control. Dionysus pulled back before I could return the action, his violet eyes piercing my soul as he gazed at me beneath his half-lidded gaze. His luxurious lashes trembled as he blinked slowly, a small hum leaving him. He nuzzled my cheek, the slight stubble on his face pleasantly scratched my skin.

“Dance with me, will you?” he whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my ear. He held me close and began to sway. I couldn’t hear the music anymore. Instead, my senses were filled with him. The sound of his steady heartbeat, the warmth of him as I rested my cheek against his broad chest, the sweet spiciness of his scent. The feel of his soft lips against my neck as he kissed me, lighting my being on fire; his hands roaming my body, caressing me lovingly, softly.

Suddenly, he scooped me up into his arms, cradling me as if I weighed nothing. He placed a kiss on my brow. “My little pet,” He cooed. “I’m gonna make you feel pleasure in its purest form. It shall be wonderful, baby.” 

With that, he shouldered aside the veil that covered the entrance to his chambers. The heady aroma of incense and wine hit my nose like a tidal wave. The concoction of scents eased me into a state of instant relaxation, banishing all inhibitions from me if I had any left at this point.

We made our way towards the large bed covered with expensive and exotic pelts and fabrics. Satin pillows were scattered about in a disorderly fashion as if he had been lying there sometime earlier in the day. 

Then, without warning, he threw me upon the bed, the plush mattress softening my landing. I giggled at his unceremonious action. “Graceful much?” I teased. He only chuckled as he undid the sash that was fastened around his shapely hips. 

Following his lead, I weaseled out of my own garments, discarding them on the floor before lying back down. A little sigh escaped me as the pelts pampered my naked flesh with their softness. 

The mattress dipped as Dionysus situated himself on the bed, kneeling before me, his eyes taking in the sight of me. His pupils were blown wide, the violet in them barely visible anymore. A low growl resonated from within his chest, a sound that brought a wave of heat rushing towards my womanhood. Still kneeling, he shed his wine-drenched chiton, the garment beyond repair. He ran his hands through his hair, showing off again. 

I stared at him, all of him, my mouth watering. He was beyond the very words of beauty. Now bare before me, he was even more enticing. The gold bands on his thighs gleamed in the torchlight and the stains of the wine streaked his smooth skin. A little idea came to me and I beckoned to the god. Dionysus crawled towards me, his bulk causing the bed to creak slightly. When he was close enough, I pounced. With a surprised “oof!” he landed on his back with me on top of him. I giggled at the sight of his wide eyes, completely caught off guard. “You good, D?”

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to find the words to say. When he finally spoke, I almost laughed again. “ Wha-how-?? You little minx!” His shock soon melted into deviousness covered with playfulness. “Oh nooo...she got me! What am I to do??” I dramatically threw his arms over his head. “What is she to do with me?”

I rolled my eyes with a snicker and I straddled his hips. “You drama king.”

He winked and clicked his tongue. “Theatre god, honey. And you know you like it.”

“ I suppose I do.”

Dionysus was about to say something but was cut off by a shocked moan as I dragged my tongue across his abdomen and up towards his chest. I could feel his mighty heartbeat quicken at my lewd action. 

“Ooooh you absolute devil!” he gasped, his voice dropping a good octave or two. I laid down on him, my small size resting perfectly on his stomach. My hands rested on his chest, his pecs twitching under my touch. I felt the sticky remnants of wine on his skin beneath my fingertips. I brought my head lower and very deliberately slowly, cleaned the wine off with my tongue. The taste of wine and god skin danced on my tongue like sweet nectar. I glanced up and saw the god completely lost in his pleasure. His brows furrowed and he was biting his lower lip in an attempt to remain somewhat composed. 

That wouldn’t do. So, I did the one thing that for sure would get a reaction from him. I placed my lips around one of his dark nipples and gave it a hard suck. 

“Gah!!” Dionysus let out a loud gasp which was instantly drowned by a hearty groan that resonated deep within his chest. 

Pleased with that reaction, I continued. My hand traveled to his over pec and gently tweaked his other teat, earning another bellow of enjoyment from the god. ‘That’s why they call him Bacchus.’ I thought to myself, loving just how loud he could get. 

Suddenly, I felt his hands move and without so much as a warning, a smack on my ass startled me out of my focus. A yelp lept from my tongue as I released his tender nipple from my mouth. 

My arse stung, but the sensation only made me more hungry with excitement.

A soft yet teasing laugh met my ears as the god massaged my stinging cheeks.

“You look so sweet, kid. I wonder if you taste like it too,” he said, a dark glint in his eyes. 

In one swift motion, I found myself on my back with him looming over me, large and powerful. I squeaked in surprise and he gripped my thighs and spread them.

He grinned wickedly, but with no malice. He then settled on his stomach and buried his face between my thighs. I moaned as I felt my nerves ignite and every inch of my skin tingle. He groaned as his soft, skilled tongue toyed with my swollen gem and teased my entrance. His firm grip on my thighs kept me still, rendering me immobile in his grasp. I could do nothing but moan and writhe under his pleasurable torture. 

“You taste so fuckin’ exquisite.” he said against my pussy, his lips pressing against my clit, the light pressure giving me another crumb of bliss.

“F-f-feels...ah!” a hard suck on my gem interrupted me. 

He then stopped his actions and lifted his head. “Yes, dearest? What was that?”

I squeaked in frustration at the loss of attention in my area. He smiled smugly, knowing exactly what he was up to. 

“ You awful tease!” I pouted, much to his amusement.

Dionysus chuckled and sat back on his heels, seeing he was getting to me with just his actions. He then abandoned his venture altogether and moved closer, until he was directly over me. His hair spilled over his shoulders and brushed over my exposed chest, his locks soft to the touch and carrying the scent of wine and cinnamon. 

“Ooooh baby, you are divine, you know that?” he ran his fingers through my short hair, messing it up and making it stand on end. The sight made him smile endearingly. “Mine...all mine, baby.” 

I wanted to respond with a little quip, but I was silenced when his lips covered mine. Warm and soft, tasting of ripe grapes and spiced wine. He gently nipped at my bottom lip with a groan. “Open, sweetheart,” he whispered. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in. I sighed into his mouth as a wave of arousal hit me. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands rubbing up and down his well-muscled back. As he straddled me, I could feel his thick thighs tense and twitch with his movements and as I looked down, his needs were becoming more apparent. I reached down and lovingly grasped his member. 

His eyes flew open and he inhaled a sharp breath as his eyes rolled back. “Fuuuuuuck….” he groaned loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

He was slick with precum, which I generously moistened my fingers with as I began to stroke him. His hips bucked involuntarily as I moved my hand. He buried his face in my neck, nipping at my skin, leaving little love bites all over the place. My little squeaks and whimpers mingled with his own, deeper grunts and moans. His hands gripped my arms as he tried to steady himself, his tight hold on me for sure leaving bruises. Then, very slowly, I withdrew my hand from his hardened cock, much to his displeasure. He lifted his head from where it was buried with a pout on his lips. I snorted, his face more than a bit adorable. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” I remarked with my own smug smirk. 

He growled playfully and lowered his head between my breasts. He planted a kiss on each tit before teasing my right nipple with his tongue. As a breathy moan left my lips, he grinned. “But payback is sooo satisfying, darlin’.” as if to emphasize his point, he gingerly pinched my other teat. A gasp escaped me as my back arched slightly. “Oh damn, D….” I breathed.

My breath hitched and a strained whimper clawed its way out of me as I felt his hand move down my body, between my legs, and slip two fingers into my soaked quim. Deliberately slow, he pumped and curled his fingers, coaxing out more pleasure from my being. 

“You like that, babe? You want more?” he purred in my ear, his voice dripping with seduction.

I would’ve said yes, but between us, there was an unspoken game afoot. A competition per se, to see who could make who cave first. 

I locked eyes with him and smiled through the haze of bliss. “You still need to quench my thirst, my lord.” I reached up and traced his kiss swollen bottom lip, which trembled with contained self-control. 

“You promised to satisfy,” I kissed and nipped at his earlobe causing a shiver to run down his spine. “Let me taste you, my Lord Dionysus.” 

“S-say it again...babe…” he murmured. “Say m-my name...let me hear it on those tempting lips of yours…”

In a gentle purr, I did. “...Dionysus…”

His entire body reacted as he practically collapsed on top of me, weak with lust.

I could feel his hot and hard length against my inner thigh. Oh, how I wanted him inside me! But that would have to wait. For now. 

“On your back, my lord.” I whispered to him. He rolled off me and laid back, a hand clapped over his mouth as his eyes scrunched shut and his brows furrowed. 

My own eyes widened a little at the sight of his erection. He was a god, so the size of it shouldn’t have surprised me, but it did. I began to have slight doubts that it would even fit inside me. 

“....eeesh…” I mumbled as I eyed his swollen member, a little daunted by its size and girth.

I shifted around on the bed until I was situated between his glorious thighs and directly in front of his leaking cock. 

With a deep breath, I inched a tiny bit closer, dipped my head lower, and dragged my tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip. 

I could hear Dionysus trying to smother his vocal responses to my administrations, but all failed when I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and took as much of him as I could into my mouth. 

“AH!” he bellowed, his hands clenched into fists, gripping the sheets as if for dear life. I could feel the tip of him at the back of my throat, the girth of him straining my jaw. Spurred on by his reaction, I moved my head, bobbing up and down as I suckled his godhood.

The more I lavished attention, the more vocal he got. “Fuuuuuck….oh stars above...BABE!”

From breathless whimpers to sharp gasps, the room was filled with the sound of his powerful voice. I relished the delish sounds he made.

However, after a while, I felt his cock twitch in my mouth, altering me to his closeness. So with one last sloppy suck, I released him. 

Dionysus let out a series of shaky pants, trying to catch his breath. He sat up to get a better look at me. I looked up from where I lay and gave him my most innocent expression. “My Lord?”

“Face...in the pillows, ass up. Now.” he said through breaths, barely able to speak at this point.

Taking pity on his desperation, I did as I was commanded. Stretching out, arms in front of me, face buried in the plump pillows, with my ass presented to him like an offering, I awaited his move.

I heard him sigh at the sight, his large warm hands rubbing my tush. “This...this never gets old, pet. Never.” he then leaned over me, his breath hot on my ear. “You ready? I won’t move till you give an okay, alright?”

Unable to speak, I nodded. But that only earned me a slap on my backside. As I yelped he repeated himself. “I need you to speak, I know you can. C’mon, tell ol’ D what you want.”

“I want you! I need you!” I mewled, praying he would accept my plea. 

Being the merciful god he was, he did. He swiped his cock against my soaking womanhood, brushing against my needy clit. When the head of his cock found my entrance, he gently pushed himself in. I cried out as I felt his girth stretch out my quim, causing pleasure and pain to flood my senses. I bit down on the pillow to silence myself and to get my mind off the slight pain.

Dionysus sensed my discomfort and lovingly whispered little praises to me. “You’re doing good, girl. Just breathe….theeeere you go. Breathe. It’ll pass, I promise. You’ll feel pleasure soon enough, my little pet.” as he spoke, he smoothed down my hair and laid soft kisses on my neck and down my back.

A few moments passed and I grew accustomed to him inside of me. To let him know I was okay now, I ground my hips against him, my pussy clenching around him. 

“Ooooof...daaaang girl...you’re tight as hell…” he moaned as he began to slowly thrust into me. Every time his cock reentered me, the wetter I became and the more pleasure began to blossom. 

“ Like i-it…d-don’t you?” he grunted out with every thrust. I responded with a tiny growl, lost in the ocean of sensation and bliss. Had I looked over my shoulder instead of closing my eyes, I would’ve seen a sight that would have sent me over the edge instantly. 

Dionysus’ hair hung loosely about his shoulders, a few strands sticking to his sweat-damp brow, his face contorted in pleasure. 

The sound of raw sex and passion-filled the chamber as we indulged in each other, enraptured in the presence of one another. Nothing else mattered in the world but the feel of skin on skin and the music of pure and utter abandonment. 

The bed squeaked and creaked dangerously as Dionysus quickened his pace, his weight burying me in the mattress. 

I cried out again as I felt the familiar fire within my core begin to flare. I gripped the sheets as I anchored myself to a scrap of steadiness, preparing myself for what I had been hungering for all evening.

Dionysus felt it too, I could hear it in the way his own moans faltered, transforming into keens of absolute lust-filled madness. 

“Oooh... BABY!” he yelled out, as his heavy pants quickened. “Shiiiiiiiiit…….you feel sooo….good!” he growled through clenched teeth, his control slipping from him like water through a net. I urged him on with my whimpers and muffled moans.

Suddenly, the damn of pleasure broke. It hit me so unexpectedly that my entire body spasmed and I screamed as the sensation of raw release ravaged my being. As I came, my quim clenched tightly around Dionysus’ cock, triggering his own powerful climax.

The god threw his head back in utter ecstasy and let out a mighty roar that for sure was heard everywhere in the palace, his voice ricocheting off the walls. His thrusts were more fevered now as he milked every last drop of pleasure from the both of us. His divine seed gushed forth and flooded inside me as he drove me deeper into the mattress, his weight bearing deliciously down on me but not crushing me. 

But Dionysus did not know his own strength. In the haze of our ecstasy, none of us noticed the sound of the bed let out tiny splintering cracks before completely giving way. What we did notice was the moment the bed fell to pieces.

CRASH!  
Dionysus landed on top of me with a surprised exclamation. A moment or two passed as we came to our senses and became aware of our situation.

Without saying anything, we looked at the mess we made then at each other. Within moments we broke out laughing.

“ D!! Look what you did!” I chortled, curling up in a ball as giggles consumed me. 

Dionysus’ own hearty laughter was a mirthful sound, a balm after the intense high.

“What I did???? Like I intended to smash my own bed to smithereens!” he gestured to the wrecked bed. “I legit thought this one would hold up after the last time.” 

“Last time??” I snorted, curious.

He waved his hand dismissively. “Large orgy went over weight capacity, demolished the bed.” 

I wrapped one of the furs around my shoulders. “Why don’t you have Hephaestus craft you a new bed?”

“That was made by him.” he flashed me a sheepish smile. “Whoopsie.”

I giggled. “You don’t know your own strength, do you?”

“ Oh I do! That last time…” he cringed. “Things got out of hand.”

“Knowing how your parties go down, I’m not surprised.”

“ And how do they? Go down, that is?” he asked, teasing.

“ Like this!” I grabbed one of his pillows and playfully smacked him with it. 

He let out a shocked laugh before grabbing one himself and batting me with it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He scoffed playfully as he mercilessly swatted me with the purple satin pillow. He missed, however, and the fabric snagged on a piece of broken wood (a leg at one point, I believe.) and ripped. An explosion of feathers filled the air and fell around us like snow, clinging to our hair. 

“It means, messy!” I cackled.

“Oh, c’mere!” he tackled me and wrapped his arms around me. Nestled in the remains of the bed, I curled up in his arms and snuggled close. 

“I love you, you frisky little thing,” he said, his voice tinged with endearment.

“And I love you, Wine Lord.” I replied, kissing his chest.

In each other’s arms, surrounded by feathers and messed up sheets, we fell asleep, content with just being with each other.

-End.-💜


End file.
